Mask dono! Ai Shiteru!
by yoko850
Summary: Kitsuna is a experimant of Orochimaru, and was rescued by Kakashi 10 years before. Can she get Kakashi to return her feelings or will Orochimaru return to take his perfect vessel? O.C.xKakashi Rated m 'cause of Orochimarus constant use of makeup


Kakashi's best friend…or enemy?! Scroll one: Enter Kitsuna!

"You're completely useless!" Orochimaru said as he kicked a rag doll so hard it made a loud cracking sound and hit the other side of the room. It landed with a loud thump and made sniffling sounds. Orochimaru glared at the little child he'd worked so hard to make the perfect little vessel. The only descendant of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans together, who was supposed to be his perfect vessel, was completely ruined!

Six years…six years he had trained her……her reaction to THAT experiment was completely wrong! Now she was completely ruined! -THUNK-  
Orochimaru's head swiveled around so fast it looked like he barely moved at all. It was him! Didn't that old fart ever give up and leave him alone?! Well it was leave now or face him, and Orochimaru didn't want to deal that. Oh well… Everyone knows Sandaime Hokage always spoiled his fun anyway. The only sound Orochimaru made as he disappeared was a small "Damn…"

\\//

"All right, and Kakashi, you search this part of the base." Sandaime Hokage said as he traced the outline on a map. Kakashi didn't really care. It was after all just another mission. What he wanted to do was go home and "read" the new "magazines" he'd gotten for his nineteenth birthday.  
"All right, now does everyone understand the plan? Remember now, search your part of the base, check out every room, even the garbage and when you're done come out and we'll destroy the base together. Got it?" The hokage said. "Got it." The anbu members said in unison and disappeared in a swift blur of motion.

Nothing in this room. Nothing in this one. Kakashi knew it. He had been right about this mission: It totally sucked. -whimper-  
Huh? What was that…..a blood trail? Leading into… The room he'd just checked. There was nothing in there the first time… Kakashi slowly walked into the room following the blood trail. It lead to a small waist basket. Kakashi kneeled in front of the wastebasket and slowly oh so slowly tilted it up.  
WTF?!?! Was that a little kid!  
He stared at the little …girl? Before she pulled the wastebasket down with a small thunk!

Kakashi pulled the basket up again. Thwoosh! A shuriken narrowly avoided hitting his face and stuck itself into the wall behind him. The small child pulled the basket down with another small thump. Kakashi twitched and this time lifted the basket up off the floor, shaking it and - Voila! With a thump, the little kid popped out with no problem….. Except that she held a kunai in his direction, glaring violently.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and observed her silently. She was trying to stab him with the kunai except….she was just sitting there, not moving, and he was sooooo out of her arm reach it wasn't even funny. Kakashi observed the kid, frowning, trying to think of a way to gain her trust. That's it! All kids liked candy right? And he had a candy bar in his back pocket! Maybe they could make a trade……

\\//

She gasped sharply. Why did Orochimaru-sama kick her so hard? What did she do? Owww…it hurt to breathe…. "O-Orochi…Orochimaru…-sama what... D-did I do?" she said weakly, gasping as the last word painfully exited her body. "Damn." Was all Orochimaru-sama said as he disappeared. A loud slam sounded and her head snapped up from the fetal postion she was currently in. What was that? Was Orochimaru-sama coming back to punish her? "ahhh..owie.." She whimpered. looking around. Where could she hide?

She looked around her silver eyes observing the items in the room. A futon? No. A dresser drawer? No. A wastebasket?...better than nothing, she supposed. Slam!

Whatever was coming, it was getting closer… She crawled towards the wastebasket stopping for a few seconds to hold her breath and listen. She picked up the medium sized basket turned it over and got under it just in time.

A thing came into the room. What as it? It kind of sort of looked like Orochimaru-sama, but shorter. And it less smelly. Well, whatever it was it left. She had breathed quietly in reliev, but then a few seconds later, it came back.  
She reached for her only shuriken, grasping it tight enough to draw blood from its dull edges.The thing that kinda looked like Orochimaru-sama slowly walked towards her hiding place, kneeled down and tilted the wastebasket up. She stared at it.

What was it? It looked like Orochimaru-sama, but… It was completely different. It had the same kinda parts, but different colors and slightly different things. She pulled the basket down quick, her heart beating rapidly like a drum. The thing pulled the basket back up. She closed her eyes and threw the shuriken wildly. The basket fell down again and she was safe. She pulled out a kunai from her back pocket. It would probably try to get her again….!

She was right - It wouldn't' give up! It pulled the basket back up, and she tried her hardedt to make him go away. Orochimaru-sama would be mad if he saw it. \\// "Hey, kid…calm down ok? I won't hurt you…. I just wanna take you home to your mommy and daddy." It said, putting it's hand up defensively.  
"Huh?"she saidin a tiny voice . What was a mommy? And what was a daddy?

"Um…How about a trade? My candy bar for your…kunai. How's that sound?" it said holding out a small rectangular object. "kan - dee… bar…?" She said cautiously, looking at the bar in its hand. It smelled really good. Did it taste good? It had been a while since anything had. "Where's Orochimaru-sama?" she demanded, pointing her kunai at him.

"Orochimaru? I don't know. My name is Kakashi. What's your name?" The Kakashi said leaning closer. She frowned. Why was most of the Kakashi's face black? She touched his face. She touched the black part of his face and pulled on the black part experimentally. It came off!

Now his whole face was white! Just like hers! He had a mouth too! Did that mean he wasn't some weird animal?

"Give it back." The Kakashi demanded holding out his hand. he had that anry sound Orochimaru had a lot. She didn't. She stared at him, watching him. The Kakashi sighed. "Kid, if you give me my mask back, I'll take you home with me." The Kakashi offered.

What was home? Where was he going? "Take me." She demanded handing him his mask back.

"Kakashi! What's taking you so long?" another it came through the door shouting. The girl flinched in fright, giving a sharp intake of breath. 


End file.
